marvelcinematicuniversedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Wasp
|gender = Female|age = 37-39|DOB = January 2, 1979-December 31, 1980|DOD = 2018 (victim of the Snap; resurrected by Hulk in 2023)|title = Chairwoman of [[Pym Technologies] (formerly)|affiliation = (formerly)|status = Alive|movie = Ant-Man Ant-Man and the Wasp Avengers: Endgame|comic = Ant-Man and the Wasp Prelude|actor = Evangeline Lilly Madeleline McGraw (young)}} Hope van Dyne was the daughter of Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne, and a board member of the company founded by her father, Pym Technologies. When the CEO of Pym Technologies, Darren Cross, attempted to create and sell a new weapon based on her father's Ant-Man Suit, van Dyne reunited with her father and, along with a thief named Scott Lang as the new Ant-Man, was able to stop Cross. After these events Pym found the possibility of saving his wife due Lang’s first experience in the Quantum Realm and then escaping to which Hope is finally being offered by her father a suit that belonged her mother, to become the new holder of the mantle of Wasp. Over the course of another year, Hope would train alongside Lang, while forming a romantic relationship with him, up until the point when he aided Captain America and certain Avengers escape the law after which she and her father cut ties with him. Two years later she, Pym and Lang successfully managed to retrieve her mother and also faced Ava Starr when she became a threat. Alongside her parents, Hope was among the random people who turned to ashes following Thanos assembling his Infinity Gauntlet and wiping out half the population. Biography Early Life Hope van Dyne was born in the 80's to Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne who were also S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives and were known as Ant-Man and the Wasp. Hope was more connected to her mother and loved playing games with her mostly Hide and Seek (Where Hope would always hide in their cuber). But when Hank and Janet have to go on missions they'd leave her at home with their Nanny while they were gone telling her they were going on business trips. Losing her Mother One night Hank and Janet had to go stop a missile attack so they left Hope with the Nanny. But before they left Janet told Hope that their "Business Trip" would be super boring without her then acted like she fell asleep, cheering Hope up before they had to leave. Unfortunately the missile was launched and was made of titanium and the only way to disable the missile they had to go Subatomic. Hank tried to do this but his regulator was damaged and wouldn't work. Janet decided to do it asking Hank to tell Hope she loved her before shrinking all the way to the Quantum Realm presumably forever.Ant-Man and the Wasp Hope's relationship with her father Hank Pym became distant after her mother was lost. Instead of comforting his seven year old daughter, Pym became lost in his own grief and sent her away to boarding school. In response, Hope took to studying martial arts, becoming proficient enough to later train Scott Lang effectively in only a few days.Ant-Man Work at Pym Tech Voting Out Hank Pym Van Dyne also worked her way up to board chairman of Pym Technologies where she cast the deciding vote that ousted Pym from company. She then proceeded to work at Cross Technologies as Darren Cross' assistant where she learned about her parents being Ant-Man and the Wasp. However, as she worked closer with Cross, she discovered he was attempting to replicate her father's designs for the Ant-Man Suit, intending to sell it to the military and possibly to HYDRA. Fearing the consequences, van Dyne contacted her father and convinced him to assist her in stopping Cross. Darren Cross' Presentation presentation]] When Darren Cross organized a presentation of his Yellowjacket Suit to potential investors, van Dyne attended and greeted Hank Pym when he arrived, although she refused to call him "Dad" and instead referred to him as Doctor Pym. Van Dyne stayed close as Cross presented the armor and its abilities. Once it was over, van Dyne spoke to Pym about their plan to stop Cross, and Pym revealed that he had found a person who could assist them in their mission. Van Dyne pushed for Pym to allow her to complete the mission herself; he refused to allow her to take the same risks that her mother had taken. Dinner with Cross ]] To celebrate his success, Darren Cross invited van Dyne to dinner at a restaurant. There Cross began to rant about both of their fractured relationships with Hank Pym before van Dyne toasted to Cross' accomplishments and Van Dyne told him he deserved everything that was coming to him. Recreating Pym Particles ]] Back at Pym Technologies, van Dyne and Darren Cross continued their work to complete their version of the Pym Particles. Cross instead of using mice as originally believed, began using lambs in his experiments, however the tests continued to prove unsuccessful and the lambs were crushed under the pressure of shrinking in size; these failures did not stop Cross and he continued to bring out new subjects, much to van Dyne's ever-growing concern. Meeting Scott Lang Little Faith ]] Hank Pym chose a thief recently released from prison named Scott Lang to assist them in their mission; however, van Dyne remained skeptical on whether or not they really needed outside help. In order to test Lang, Pym set out a test in which he would give Lang the information needed to break into his home and steal the Ant-Man Suit. Lang completed the task with ease, despite not knowing he was being tested, and went on to accidentally test out the suit, causing him to shrink to the size of an ant. The experience horrified Lang and he attempted to return the suit, but van Dyne used the opportunity to call the police and have Lang arrested as he attempted to leave Pym's mansion. Pym broke Lang out of prison and brought him back to his mansion; van Dyne kept watch over Lang as he slept, having passed out while riding an ant. When Lang awoke, he questioned why van Dyne was watching him and she explained it was because last time he was there he had stolen something. Van Dyne took Lang downstairs to be introduced to Pym. They explained their mission to him, although van Dyne continued to recommend that they not use Lang and instead allow her to break into Pym Technologies and steal the Yellowjacket Suit from Darren Cross herself. Pym continued to refuse. Pym explained the details of the plan and why Lang was selected and eventually Lang agreed to help them. Training Scott Lang on how to fight]] Van Dyne was tasked with training Scott Lang on how to fight with the Ant-Man Suit to cause the most effective but non-lethal damage. Lang initially scoffed at the idea as he claimed that his three years in prison had taught him how to fight; to prove this he invited van Dyne to show him how to punch, which she did by punching him in the face. Lang accepted van Dyne's help after this and together they trained hard, fighting each other without holding back until van Dyne was satisfied with his abilities. train Scott Lang]] In a key stage of the training, Hank Pym taught Lang how to master using the Ant-Man Suit by jumping through a small key-hole and emerging large on the other side. Van Dyne stood with Pym as Lang failed time after time until he finally mastered the skill. She later joined her father outside as he introduced Lang to the many breeds of Ants which would be assisting him in his mission. They became amused as Lang would often panic at the size and scale of the ants and regrow to his original size while inside the tunnels. 's outburst]] One skill Lang still struggled to master was the skill of communicating with the ants to get them to do his bidding. This continued until van Dyne became frustrated and stepped in, demonstrating her own skills with the communication, telling Pym that she should be the one going on the mission in Lang's place; however, she appeared to almost lose control of the ants, summoning far more than required to complete the simple task of placing a cube of sugar in a cup of tea, until her father stepped in to refocus her attention. master his skills]] With this, van Dyne left the mansion and sat in her car. Lang joined her and tried to comfort her, she explained to him how Pym had been holding her back ever since her mother, Janet van Dyne's death. They discussed Lang's daughter Cassie Lang and how he was doing the mission for her. van Dyne softened and taught Lang a new technique for communicating with the ants, allowing him to make them pick up and spin a coin. Learning the Truth 's sacrifice]] Returning to the house, they found Hank Pym sitting in his chair. Pym finally relented and told Hope about the day that Janet van Dyne had died, explaining that in the 1980s, they worked as a superhero team with her taking the mantle of Wasp. He told her how they had been sent on a mission to intercept a missile which was going to destroy a major city and Wasp had sacrificed herself by shrinking into the missile. However, she became lost within the Quantum Realm, which Pym had spent the next few decades trying to understand. Van Dyne hugged her father and their relationship finally began to rebuild once again, although the moment was somewhat ruined by Scott Lang's comments. Duel at New Avengers Facility duel the Falcon]] In order to test Scott Lang's new abilities with the Ant-Man Suit, van Dyne and Hank Pym sent Lang on a mission to one of Howard Stark's old facilities to locate a small device for their heist. Lang quickly realized that the base was now the New Avengers Facility and van Dyne ordered him abort the mission. Lang chose instead to continue and was confronted by Falcon, who tried to force Lang to leave, when Lang introduced himself as Scott, van Dyne was horrified at the blunder. The two engaged in a brief fight which ended with Lang managing to damage Falcon's suit and escaping, impressing Hope somewhat by displaying martial arts moves she had taught him during his brief training during the skirmish. Darren Cross Visits arrive]] While the team rested from the mission and discussed their next step, Hank Pym stepped into the next room only to be greeted by Darren Cross, who had seemingly broken into the mansion. Cross claimed he had come in simply because the door was open and calmly spoke to Pym. Van Dyne and Scott Lang realized in a panic that Cross could easily see their plans for their break into Pym Technologies and if he did he would likely murder Pym. Lang managed to use the Ants to hide the plans while Cross invited Pym to come to the presentation for the Yellowjacket Suit, which Pym agreed to. ]] Once Cross had left they discussed what had just happened and the risks involved; van Dyne questioned whether or not Cross had known she was in the house, as if he had seen her then her position in the company would be in danger. This question was seemingly answered when Cross phoned her and asked where she was, to which she lied and said she was at her home, Cross seemed to accept this answer and ordered her to increase security at Pym Technologies ahead of the Yellowjacket Suit Presentation. With this now changing the details of their plan, Lang suggested that they increase their team to include his former team-mates Luis, Dave and Kurt, to which Pym disagreed. Building the Team , Dave and Kurt]] Despite Hank Pym's protests, Luis, Kurt and Dave were brought into the plan and invited to the house where Van Dyne brought them coffee. Luis thanked them and commented on how unusual it was for them to be invited back to a house they just robbed; van Dyne spoke to Scott Lang and questioned if they could handle the job which Luis and Lang insisted they could. Van Dyne watched amused as Lang demonstrated the capabilities of the Ant-Man Suit, causing Luis to flee from the room in fear when Lang jumped on his shoulder. discuss the plan]] They worked out a new plan which involved Luis, Kurt and Dave to get Lang into Pym Technologies through the water pipes. Luis remained confident on his role as the man on the inside posing as a security guard, excitedly commenting on how beautiful van Dyne was and mistaking her for Lang's girlfriend. Despite their enthusiasm, van Dyne and Pym remained unconvinced that the plan could be pulled off due to their unprofessionalism. Stealing the Yellowjacket Discovered by Darren Cross On the day of the Yellowjacket Suit Presentation, van Dyne arrived first at Pym Technologies and assisted Luis in gaining access to the restricted areas. Once everything was in place for Scott Lang to enter the facility, van Dyne went to the presentation, along the way she was greeted by Darren Cross, who nervously asked how he look in his suit. takes van Dyne hostage]] When Hank Pym arrived at the building, Cross greeted him warmly and invited him and van Dyne to speak to him in private in the demonstration room. Once they were alone, Cross' guards immediately took Pym and van Dyne hostage at gun point. Cross revealed that he was fully aware of their plan to steal the Yellowjacket Suit and planned to kill them all for their betrayal. Cross trapped Scott Lang within the glass enclosure and took the Yellowjacket Suit; he then welcomed Mitchell Carson into the room and introduced him as the representative from HYDRA to whom he intended to sell the Yellowjacket. Pym and van Dyne implored Cross to reconsider but he refused to listen. ]] Cross ordered his men to execute Pym before changing his mind and deciding to kill his mentor himself. Before Cross could exact his revenge, Lang broke out of his glass enclosure and he and van Dyne began fighting Cross' guards. In the chaos, Cross was able to shoot Pym in the shoulder before escaping with the Yellowjacket Suit. With Cross' guards defeated, van Dyne and Lang ran to Pym's aid, as he was bleeding heavily from his wound, but Pym ordered Lang to chase down and stop Cross before he could get away with the Yellowjacket. Saving her Father prepare to escape]] While Lang battled Darren Cross, van Dyne attempted to lift Hank Pym to safety as the entire Pym Technologies facility had been rigged to explode, but Pym knew that he would be unable to run. However, rather than accepting death and telling van Dyne to escape, Pym revealed that the tank key-ring he carried with him at all times, was not a key-ring at all, but a USSR Tank he had shrunk down years earlier. They transformed the tank to its original size and used it to escape, smashing through the side of the building at landing outdoors, much to the alarm of everyone present. explode]] Van Dyne ensured that Pym was getting medical attention from a near-by ambulance before they witnessed the entire Pym Technologies building imploding due to the C4 which Scott Lang had planted inside. While van Dyne stayed with her father as his wound was treated, Lang tracked down and fought Cross. Eventually Lang was able to kill Cross by damaging his suit's internal mainframe, briefly teleporting him to the Quantum Realm before he was able to return to normal size. Mission Aftermath ]] With the crisis now over, van Dyne and Hank Pym spoke to Scott Lang about his experiences within the Quantum Realm, although Lang insisted that he had no memory of his experience and could tell them nothing. Van Dyne walked Lang out of the mansion, before they could exit however, Lang kissed her. The moment was interrupted when Pym walked through the door and caught them, Lang denied any wrong doing and insisted it was van Dyne who had kissed him before making a speedy exit. New Wasp Hank Pym's Acceptance Hank Pym revealed to Hope that before Janet's disappearance into the quantum realm, he and Janet van Dyne were working on a prototype for a new upgraded version of the Wasp Suit, which had been hidden behind a secret vault in his basement for decades. Although he had always believed it had been for her mother, Pym told Hope that he now knew they had in fact been designing it for her. Van Dyne accepted the suit without hesitation, noting that it was about time that she was given a suit.Ant-Man Mid-credits scene Also, Pym revealed that he had long ago worked on a mechanism to journey into the Quantum Realm, but that complications forced him to abandon the project. With his renewed faith in the possibility of his wife being alive after Lang's successful entry and return from the Quantum Realm, Pym reopened work on the project, this time with his daughter. Becoming a Fugitive As a result of Scott being captured and arrested following the events of the Avengers Civil War; Hope, along with Hank was forced to go on the run, as her father's technology was in violation of the Sokovia Accords, she also cut ties with Scott, as she has not seen or spoken to him for the last two years; as she was furious with her boyfriend; as a result of Scott's actions. Ant-Man and the Wasp Kidnapping Scott Lang ]] Pym and van Dyne worked on Quantum Tunnel for several years. Because of his tech's involvement in the conflict between Avengers, Pym was subsequently hunted by the FBI, and so was van Dyne. They were forced to go underground and work and live out of an shrinkable lab building. Van Dyne became their go-between with black market arms dealer Sonny Burch to get certain parts for their machine going by the name Susan. When Hank and Hope managed to successfully open the Quantum Tunnel for a very short period of time, Lang had a vision of Janet van Dyne of her playing Hide and Seek with a young Hope and called Pym about it, causing him to send van Dyne to kidnap him from his house arrest that he had been placed under following his escape from the Raft prison. Not long after she kidnapped Lang, Pym and van Dyne went to negotiate a final deal with Burch for the last part they needed for the Quantum Tunnel. First Encounter with Ghost They arrive to the prearranged location and Hope leaves both Hank and Scott in the van. She walks into the building to meet Sonny. He learns that she's been going under an alias, Susan before revealing that he knows who she really is and who her associates are. He tries to blackmail her into doing business with him but she refuses. He forces Hope to leave the bag of money that she brought as she leaves. Soon after, Hope returns as the Wasp and beats up Sonny's goons in the lobby and the kitchen. After retrieving the money and the part she dropped the money with Sonny. ]] A new player, Ghost, appeared and attacked trying to wrestle away the part from Hope. They fight and soon Scott joins in as Ant-Man. They're both knocked out and Ghost manages to steal the part and Hank's miniature lab. In order to regroup, the three of them head over to the X-CON office. There Hank tells them that he knows of a former colleague from S.H.I.E.L.D. that could help them locate the lost laboratory. Meeting Bill Foster ]] In disguise, Hope, Hank, and Scott visit the university where Bill Foster works. They meet with him in his office. Bill brings up Project G.O.L.I.A.T.H. and he compares sizes with Scott. Hope tries to steer the conversation back to how they can find the lab. Bill informs them that they can locate the lab by modifying a defractor from one of the suits. Hank tells them that they can't use the new suit's defractor so Scott tells them that he still has his old suit. However, that he had kept the second suit in case of an emergency, but that it was kept in a trophy that his daughter Cassie had taken to school for show-and-tell. Hope and Scott managed to sneak into the school and retrieve the suit from the trophy while Langs regulator malfunctioned causing him to shrink as big as a kid with Hope and Hank making fun of his size, after getting the trophy the trio used the regulator to track the building to the Ghost's lair. Soon after they arrived, they were knocked unconscious by the Ghost. ]] The defractor leads them to Ghost's hideout. There Hope and Scott find the lab but are knocked out again by Ghost before they can grab it. When they wake up, Hope and Scott, even Hank, are tied to chairs. Ghost reveals that her real name is Ava Starr. She tells them her tragic story of how her parents died in an explosion caused by an unstable Quantum Realm tunnel and that while she survived she was left with an uncontrollable power to phase. She also reveals that Bill has been helping her and that they plan to use Janet's quantum energy to cure Ava, which is why they stole the lab. Hank suddenly fakes a heart attack and begs Bill to give him the pills that are in the Altoids box. Bill relents and opens it only to release enlarged ants. This allows the trio to steal the lab back and escape. Arrested The trio set up the lab in the Redwood Forest. With the new part taken from Burch, Hank and Hope managed to open a stable quantum tunnel, which allowed Janet to temporarily possess Scott's body to speak to Hope and Hank and help them lock on to her coordinates in the quantum realm. She warned them, however, that they had no more than two hours before her location would shift due to the unstable nature of the realm and another opportunity to find her would not come for centuries. Meanwhile, Burch tipped off the FBI as to Hope's, Hank's, and Scott's locations, forcing Scott to flee home and leaving Hope and Hank to be arrested and taken into custody by the FBI and SWAT while hearing from near by agents that Ghost took the lab. While they were in custody, Scott managed to sneak in Hope's suit and a disguise for Hank, allowing them to escape. Chase at San Francisco Hope, Scott, Hank, and later Luis located the Mobile Laboratory figured a plan by using the ants to disable the machines so Ghost and Bill Foster would not be able to access the Quantum Realm. They then draw Ghost out, allowing Hank to go inside the lab. Ant-Man, Wasp and Luis looking for Ghost. are joined by Ant-Man]] After Wasp and Luis were joined by Ant-Man after he escaped from Ghost. As they were driving, Wasp noticed Sonny Burch approach them with his goons, causing them to chase through San Francisco. Wasp used the van's shrinking abilities to manoeuvre between the cars and knock them out. Wasp was able to defeat Burch's goons by causing them to crash into each other. Ant-Man then joined them in the van as more goons approached on motorbikes. Wasp then told Ant-Man to drive as she moved to the back to defeat the goons herself. She used her blasters and Pym Particles Disks to defeat each goon. Wasp then grabbed Luis' pez dispenser and enlarged it, defeating the final two goons. However, Ghost was able to drive up to them and enter the van and knock Wasp out and take the lab. She then jumped into a truck and attempted to escape. Ant-Man and Luis then crashed the van, causing Ghost to get away from them, but Burch was still chasing after the lab. Wasp soon found Ghost and attempted to take back the lab and fight Ghost. Ghost went to attack Wasp, Burch drove up behind them, knocking Wasp onto his car, allowing him to steal the lab and drive away. Wasp then went after Burch as Ant-Man attempted to stop the truck, which he was successful. He then used the truck to make his way through the streets and reach Burch. Wasp told him to bring them the remote as they were running out of time and to use the Hot Wheels Car Collection to get to them who he was able to defeat using the car's shrinking abilities. Ant-Man and Wasp then went to help Luis, with Wasp taking out the goons and Ant-Man going for the lab. Wasp entered the car and fought the goons inside using her shrinking abilities and fighting skills to go in and out of the car. Wasp then joined Luis in his car. Wasp and Luis arrive as Wasp realized that Ant-Man was losing consciousness and went to save him as he fell into the water. She swam towards him and repaired the regulator, causing him to shrink, allowing her to save him. Wasp brings him up to the surface where Ant-Man grew back to normal size. He regained consciousness before she kisses him. Ant-Man and Wasp then entered the lab to stop Ghost. They disabled her machine and they began to fight. The two fought Ghost, but she was able to use her abilities to subdue them. As they fought, Pym and van Dyne returned from the Quantum Realm and were about to run over Wasp and Ghost. Ant-Man saved Wasp but Ghost got thrown across the room, knocking her out. Pym and van Dyne then exited the Quantum Vehicle and Wasp reunited with her mother. Thanos' Victory By the time they were to extract Lang from the Quantum Realm after he harvested the quantum energy for Ghost, Hope and her parents, unaware of Thanos' actions with the Infinity Stones, suddenly disintegrated along with half of the universe, leaving Lang stranded in the Quantum Realm.Ant-Man and the Wasp Mid-credits scene Personality Hope van Dyne demonstrated a focused and determined personality when she was able to utilize the EMP Communication Device to control the Ants with ease and proved herself a hyper-competent hero when compared to Scott Lang. Hope is also very snarky, as shown when she mocks Lang by calling him "princess" or "useless" when he acts incompetent. Hope is generally self-assured and blunt, being brutally honest about Lang's poor hero skills and his friends' unimpressive thieving reputation. In spite of her candid demeanor, she does try to motivate Lang by encouraging him, tutoring him, and telling him that he's not that much of a failure when he does eventually improve. Hope even grows to respect Lang and becomes proud of him when he demonstrates that he learned what she has been teaching him. She eventually became romantically affectionate towards Scott, but showed slight embarrassment for it. Hope had a strained relationship with Hank following her mother's apparent death, but after he revealed the truth, reconciled with him and even during the strain asked his help in stopping Darren Cross from enacting his plans. She was very much close to her mother than her father during her childhood, but she loved both of them as she resented Hank for keeping her away after her mother seemingly died. Hope's relationship with Scott had gotten strained following the latter using their technology to help Captain America violate the Sokovia Accords and seemingly "destroyed" the Ant-Man suit. She was initially still angry at him and gave him cold responses up until the point where Lang revealed he had in fact saved it. She and Scott soon mended their relationship, with Scott even wanting her as a partner. Powers and Abilities Powers Wasp Suit *'Size Manipulation': Similar to the Ant-Man's suit, Hope was able to reduce herself to the size of an insect by using Pym Particles in the belt of the suit to distance her atoms, effectively compacting her physical structure and allowing her to shrink down whenever necessary. She still maintained her regular sized strength and durability while in a reduced scale as the process amplifies the amount of force she can generate and increases her density. Additionally, the process of altering size compresses force and energy, manifesting as brief shockwaves of vibration around the target, which briefly augments her force and momentum as she returns to normal size. **'Superhuman Strength': When decreased in size, Hope possessed a certain degree of superhuman strength, able to easily overpower enemies when shrunken down. The momentum of her attacks also appears to be increased. As she shrinks and regrows in an instant, the power behind her attacks, combined with her already superhuman strength and combat skills, allow for her to defeat the most skilled of combatants within a fraction of a second. **'Superhuman Durability' When decreased in size, Hope is much resistant to injury, enough to survive falls from great heights and other impacts that would injure or kill even normal sized humans. She was notably capable of taking blows from the extremely dangerous Ghost. *'Flight': By utilizing four artificial insect-like wings, Hope could fly at impressive speeds and maneuver with great agility with ease, as evidenced when a knife was thrown at her while she was shrunken down. She was able to fly from the center of San Francisco to Fisherman's Wharf in a matter of minutes. She can also use the wings at full-size as blunt-force weapons. *'Energy Projection': Hope can fire bolts of energy from the wrists of her gauntlets. They are powerful enough to blast burning holes in reinforced materials, incapacitate the Ghost mid-phase, and knock a man unconscious. *'Insect Manipulation': Through the use of the EMP Communication Device given to her by her father, Hope can use electromagnetic waves to communicate and control insects, primarily ants. The device uses electromagnetic waves to mimic pheromones and stimulate the olfactory nerve center of insect-sized organisms. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': Raised by Hank Pym, Hope is an expert in many fields of science. She seems to carry on her father's (and possibly her mother's) passions in chemistry and physics, which explains why she seemed confident in her understanding on the Ant-Man Suit to the point that she thought she could wear it to take down Darren Cross. *'Expert Businesswoman': Hope's business acumen has risen to the point she was able to secure for herself a stable position in Pym Technologies's board. She possessed enough power in the company to have the deciding vote to remove Hank Pym, the company's founder and CEO, from the company. *'Expert Martial Artist': Hope has trained in martial arts since she was a child. She trained Scott Lang in combat skills and fighting techniques, enabling him to become Ant-Man. Her martial arts prowess came in handy when she finally took the mantle of the Wasp. Hope employs a mixed martial art including elements of Muay Thai, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Judo, and Aikido. *'Master Acrobat': Hope incorporates gymnastics and acrobatics into her fighting style as she battles opponents, notably dodging a knife thrown at her while shrunken, then using it as a platform to continue her assault. Equipment *'EMP Communication Device': Earpieces made by Hank Pym that allow her to control insects, which she and Hank trained Scott Lang to do. *'Wasp Suit': A prototype for an upgraded version of her mother's shrinking suit was given to her by her father so that she could become the new Wasp. Like the Ant Man suit, it can manipulate its wearer's size while simultaneously enhance both the wearer’s density and strength, allowing for her to gain superhuman strength and near-invulnerability when shrunk. Weapons *' ': Hope van Dyne took one of these guns from one of the security guards holding both her and her father Hank Pym at gunpoint. She tried to dissuade Darren Cross from killing her father, but she was disarmed by one of the guards when Ant-Man stormed into the room and disabled the rest of the guards. Despite van Dyne disabled another guard herself, she could not prevent Cross from shooting Pym in the shoulder. Relationships Family *Hank Pym - Father *Janet van Dyne - Mother Allies *Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Trainee, Parther and Love Interest *X-Con Security Consultants **Luis **Dave **Kurt *Ava Starr/Ghost - Former Enemy *Bill Foster - Former Situational Enemy *Cassie Lang Avengers *Steve Rogers/Captain America *Tony Stark/Iron Man † *Bruce Banner/Hulk - Resurrector *Sam Wilson/Falcon *Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *James Rhodes/War Machine *Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Cindy Moon/Silk *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier Golden Tribe *T'Challa/Black Panther - Former Temporary Enemy *Shuri *Dora Milaje *Okoye *Ayo Wakandan Royal Guard Jabari Tribe *M'Baku Border Tribe Guardians of the Galaxy *Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Thor - Former Enemy, Former Thrall and Former Teammate *Rocket Raccoon *Groot *Drax the Destroyer *Mantis *Nebula Pepper Potts/Rescue Masters of the Mystic Arts *Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Wong *Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Brunnhilde/Valkyrie *Aragorn *Korg *Miek *Gamora (time-traveled version from 2014) *Einherjar *Ravagers **Kraglin Obfonteri *Howard the Duck Enemies *Darren Cross/Yellowjacket † - Employer turned Enemy *HYDRA **Mitchell Carson **HYDRA Buyer † *Ten Rings *Sonny Burch *Uzman *FBI **Jimmy Woo **Stoltz † *Thanos † - Killer *Thanos † (time-traveled version from 2014) Black Order (time-traveled version from 2014) **Ebony Maw † (time-traveled version from 2014) **Proxima Midnight † (time-traveled version from 2014) **Corvus Glaive † (time-traveled version from 2014) **Cull Obsidian † (time-traveled version from 2014) *Chitauri (time-traveled version from 2014) *Leviathans (time-traveled version from 2014) *Chitauri Gorillas (time-traveled version from 2014) *Sakaarans (time-traveled version from 2014) *Outriders (time-traveled version from 2014) Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Hope Pym appears in the MC2 continuity, set in the future of the classic Marvel Universe, and is known as the supervillain Red Queen. **She was later adapted into the main comics continuity as Nadia Pym, daughter of Hank Pym and his first wife, Maria Trovaya, who was taken to the Red Room by the Winter Soldier (at time when he was brainwashed) and raised to become a Soviet agent, ultimately becoming the new iteration of the Wasp after managing to escape from that Room. In Russian, the name Nadia translates to "hope." *Hope van Dyne is the third character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to have taken over the mantle of a former superhero, preceded by Scott Lang and Robbie Reyes. Behind the Scenes *Hope van Dyne, with the identity of Wasp, was intended to be included in Captain America: Civil War, before writers Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely decided to cut because they didn't think she fit in the story.[http://collider.com/captain-america-civil-war-wasp/ Captain America: Civil War Screenwriters Reveal a Superhero Who Almost Made the Cut] *Before Evangeline Lilly was casted as Hope van Dyne, and were considered for the part. * turned down the role of Hope van Dyne due to scheduling conflicts. *Renae Moneymaker and Ingrid Kleinig were stunt doubles for Evangeline Lilly in the role of Hope van Dyne. *Jaden Alexander, Monique Davis and Katherine Barber were stand-ins for Evangeline Lilly in the role of Hope van Dyne. *Michaela Russell was a photo double for Madeleine McGraw in the role of Hope van Dyne. References External Links * * Category:Ant-Man (film) Characters Category:Ant-Man and the Wasp Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Executives Category:Criminals Category:Pym Technologies Employees Category:Heroes Category:Pym Particles Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Thanos